


My Best-friends Father.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Lecter - Freeform, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Best Friends Dad, Bottom Will Graham, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, sleepover, will graham is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: 18 year-old Will Graham is infatuated with Abigails father; Hannibal Lecter. Abi is his best friend, so he doesn’t know what to do with his feelings, until one sleepy night changes it all.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	My Best-friends Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very fast at 3am so if it sucks...I’m sorry.

"They're so cute, Will!" Abigail giggled, holding up the baby blue thong, playfully flicking it at her best friend, Will Graham.  
The eighteen-year-old blushed deeply, waving his hand dismissively at the girl. 

"Abs, shut up! I doubt I'd look cute in them. There's no point in wasting my money on them..." They were cute, Will couldn't deny that, but he doubted that they would good on him. In fact, he could see several pairs of underwear on the table that he liked. Victoria Secret never failed to make ridiculously riced, adorable, tiny bits of fabric. 

The girl laughed, picking up a few pairs that she knew would look good on her friend, shoving them into her basket; five pairs for twenty dollars.  
"I'll buy them for you. My dad gave me plenty allowance. But, you owe me lunch, deal?" Abigail didn't allow for a reply, skipping off to pay for all her things, leaving Will to process the alleged deal. 

The mention of Abigail's father made the young man blush, glad that his friend was far away enough not to see. Dr Hannibal Lecter was at least thirty years older than Will, but God he was deathly handsome. His suits were always perfect, hugging his muscular frame like they were made just for him...well, they were. Hannibal, in the young man's eyes, was nothing less than a Greek God. Silver hair, velvet accent, it had driven Will mad since he had met Abigail at the beginning high-school. He wondered why her mom had left Hannibal. The man was perfect, handsome and unimaginably rich. 

He had such a strong effect on Will. The man had no idea.  
Often, Will would make up little plans of breaking into the man's room, visiting him at work to finally get the fucking he deserved. He always backed out last minute. Hannibal didn't want him. 

Before he allowed himself to slip into another fantasy, Abigail grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the store. Lunchtime, he supposed. The teen loved shopping with Abigail, sending his weekends with her was so much fun - even if they always did the same thing.  
'You can never have too many cute clothes!' Abigail would always sing as she pulled into the malls parking lot, ready to spend her allowance. 

As usual, lunch was a burger from Five Guys, followed by ice cream or frozen yoghurt. Will paid, as agreed by their deal, then the two headed to do even more shopping.  
The day usually ended with both parties carrying no less than five bags each, laughing and singing along to the radio as they drove back to the Lecter residence. The Lecter residence was huge, beautiful and elegant, Will loved spending his time there. Hannibal always treated them nicely, having dinner on the go when the pair arrived back. 

"Hello, my dear!" He greeted when Abigail walked in, moving from his position behind the counter to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling. Will felt a pang of jealousy at that, wishing to be greeted the same way, it hurt.  
The young man's little crush had developed tremendously over the last few years; turning from a small want to carnal lust.  
He needed Hannibal.  
Abigail greeted her father and grabbed a few snacks, shooing Will upstairs with her so they could try on their new things.

"What did I tell you, Will." Abigail chided playfully, looking him up and down slowly, this wasn't weird for them, both friends were keen on the same gender, there was no need for embarrassment between them. Nothing was uncomfortable. They had seen every inch of one another. "You look so cute. I'm glad that I picked the ones I did." She conceded, smiling sweetly, ignoring Will's shy look.  
Cherry print, blue, purple, black and polka dot. They were colours and print the young man would never go after. Then again, women's panties weren't something he would go for, not without Abigail's suggestion.  
They were all cute and fit Will amazingly, contrasting against his sun-kissed skin, giving his behind shape. Sometimes, the brunette girl was jealous of Will's perfect body, slim and toned, but still soft. 

The pair continued with their Saturday night rituals; eating dinner, watching movies and doing self-care, as well as gossiping. Will loved hearing about Abigail's crushes, she was planning on asking-out Marisa Shaw, her next-door neighbour, soon. He hoped it would go swimmingly for her, Marisa was gorgeous, they deserved one another. When it came for Will to talk about who he liked, he would try and keep it as vague as possible, no names or ages. Just a description. It always had Abigail on her toes, desperate to find out who Will was smitten for, but she would never be able to know. 

Abigail was always the first to fall asleep, snoring softly into her pillow. She had always been a deep sleeper, not even stirring when the young man turned on the TV to keep himself entertained. Will, happily curled up in the girls armchair, found himself unable to sleep yet again. He yawned, pushing his blanket to the floor before padding to the bathroom.  
In a sleepy haze, the young man must have gotten the bathroom mixed up with another room, gasping softly when he walked into her father's room. 

There he lay, completely naked with the sheets covering his lower half, glasses pushed up his nose as he read a book. Hannibal set it down and raised an eyebrow, looking at the tired boy.  
Will was wearing only an old band t-shirt and a pair of his new panties, the shirt just about covering his crotch. He was beautiful, with his mess curls and tanned skin, bare legs long and delicate. Hannibal had always thought that Will was the most beautiful creature on the planet...and now, there he was.  
He blinked slowly when Will pulled back the sheets and got under them, resting his head against Hannibal's chest. 

What was the young man doing? Was this on purpose or a sleepy mistake? He knew he should move the mess of curls, but Hannibal didn't want to. 

"Can I help?" He whispered, accent low and sweet now.  
The urge to reach out and pet those curls was irresistible, they felt so good against his fingers. The young man sighed, burying his relaxed face into the tuft of soft chest hair, happy where he was. 

Will hummed a little, looking up at the man old enough to be his father, smiling a little.  
"I can't sleep, Hannibal. Abigail is snoring again." He chuckled, not bringing his voice above a whisper to maintain his sleepy, innocent facade. If simply looking sleepy could get him that, he wondered what would happen if he continued. 

"Hm, you wait right here, I will get you a hot drink. It will help you relax." Hannibal pulled himself from the warm bed, standing with his naked back to Will, tugging on his robe.

Will nearly drooled, watching the man's muscles move under his skin as he pulled the fabric over him. He swore he could feel his cock stirring, slowly coming to life in his cherry-print panties. He watched the man leave, his lust-filled eyes trained on him like a ravenous hawk. 

The older man soon returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, handing it to the restless boy carefully, "It's hot." He warned before climbing back under the warm sheets. 

Will took a long sip, sighing as the hot liquid relaxed him. He set the mug down, looking over at the man. Hannibal's eyes were the most gorgeous set he had ever seen, burning a rich hazel colour. Will almost lost himself in them, being pulled away from the soft kiss pressed to his lips. 

Was...did the other man just do that, is best friends father. A man he had known for years, who had watched him grow and mature, had just...kissed him? 

He didn't think twice or push him away, that would be ridiculous. Will, despite what his brain was telling him, undulated in a second kiss. This one was much more heated, Hannibal's large hand moving to grip the younger man's hips, rolling on top of him. They had to pull away when the younger's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, now placing open-mouthed kisses over one another's exposed neck. It wasn't long before his panties felt tight and a little damp, desperately trying to find a source of friction. Within mere seconds, Will was dishevelled and needy, all for the older man.  
His heart was racing, for so long he had dreamt and imagined this scenario, and now it was finally coming true. He was about to fuck his best friends, middle-aged dad. He couldn't wait. 

Soon enough, Will was on his hands and knees, the t-shirt he was wearing, had been discarded on the floor. His panties were being held to the side, Hannibal's hot tongue exploring his pink hole. It felt so good. His legs trembled as he searched for something to grab on to, whimpering sweetly.  
"Hush now, pretty boy, Abigail might be a deep sleeper...but you are very loud." He reminded, pulling apart the boy's cheeks a little more to push his tongue in deep, earning another sweet sound from Will's happy mouth. 

Two spit-covered fingers slowly pushed into the young man, being sucked in by the tight heat. Hannibal thrust them sloppily, simply enjoying the sweet moans they elicited from the boy's lips.  
Will was painfully hard right now, the droplets of precum falling from him gave that much away. Hannibal wouldn't allow him to cum just yet, he wanted the dear boy to be seeing stars by the time he was done.  
When he had pushed in a third, deft finger and worked it for a few moments, he decided the young man was ready to be fucked. Hannibal prepped himself, sliding on a condom before coating his cock in lube. 

The older man didn't need foreplay, happy to sleep with Will and that be it. 

"Hannibal!" The sweet boy cried softly, the older man instantly bottoming out inside of him. Will was so tight and hot, just like he had imagined the sweet, nymphetic boy. 

The older man was large and thick, stretching Will and filling him perfectly, this was so much better than any dildo or amount of fingers. Hannibal was already driving him mad.  
He pushed against Hannibal's slow thrusts, moaning quietly into the plush pillow below him.  
He could cum like this, just by one thrust, but he wanted to see what would happen next.  
"Will..." Hannibal growled back, nipping the other's ear, "you're so tight...I've always wanted to fuck you. See you come undone on my cock."  
His words were deep and carried a thick blanket of arousal, sticking to Will like glue. He loved it. 

Hannibal grabbed ahold of the young man, pulling on his hair until he was pressed against the other's bare skin.  
Hannibal was relishing in this.  
Will was the youngest man he had fucked in a while. The only man he had fucked in a while was...he couldn't even remember it was so long ago.  
His movements got a little sloppy as he neared his own orgasm, teeth and tongue grazing over Will's neck, tasting his sweet skin. Will looked amazing. The mixture of shock and pleasure was a rewarding thing to Hannibal.  
"I'm-" Will was about to yell before a hand wrapped around his cock, fisting it rapidly and sloppily, bringing Will as close to his orgasm as he possibly could, thumb rubbing over the wet tip.

Within seconds, Will saw bright light as pleasure took over his, his whole body shaking from the intensity of it all. He had really just cum around his best friend's fathers cock, mewling like a slut. Will loved this version of himself.

"O-Oh Will!" He gasped as he filled up the condom, regretting not asking if he could cream pie the young man - maybe next time. Like Will's had done, his body trembled and shook, pulling out with a relieved sigh. That was well needed. 

Hannibal pulled the young man close, pressing kisses to his hair and face, "Are you tired now?" He hummed.  
His fingers brushed away his damp curls, running a hand through Wills's hair carefully.

He nodded, chuckled softly. Hannibal picked up the young man and carried him back to Abigail's room to sleep, kissing his forehead goodbye. 

"Goodnight," Hannibal whispered, padding back to his room. 

By now the cup of hot chocolate had gone cold, the sheets were a mess, and Will's band shirt still lay on Hannibal's bedroom floor. Where is belonged.


End file.
